


I Wanna Have Fun (And Be In Love With You)

by ScarlettJuniper



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Infidelity, Sometimes when your life is a mess, Unfulfilled Tension, You just gotta make out with your old teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettJuniper/pseuds/ScarlettJuniper
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have a fight.Kakashi and Sakura share amoment.





	I Wanna Have Fun (And Be In Love With You)

“You don’t want this.”  Kakashi’s voice was a hoarse growl against the crook of skin where Sakura’s jaw met neck.  His breath was hot, even through his mask, tickling her just enough to make her skin shiver with desire. 

“I do,” she sighed, the words airy and strained, “I want you.”

The sixth Hokage ran a hand up her skull, pulling at her hair and forcing her head back.  The gentle tug on her hair was enough to send desire oozing down her spine.  Sakura looked up at him, her mouth slack, her eyes hooded. 

Gone was the lazy expression he usually wore, and in its place was the sharp gaze she had seen on him so many times.  The expression he wore when facing down an enemy that was truly dangerous. 

The expression he wore when his life was in danger.

* * *

  _Sasuke’s hand curled around her wrist, gently and questioning.  Had he always been so tentative around her?  Sakura tried to remember when she first noticed the question behind his touch.  Like even after years of marriage he still wasn’t sure what to do with his wife._

_"_ _How long will you be gone for?”  She asked, her voice breezy and light. Sasuke’s voice was drawn and tired as he said, “a few months.”   She knew it was a lie.  His gaze was directed at the wall behind her, for all that_ he _was the one that had initiated touch.  He could be gone for a year or more._

_It wouldn’t be the first time.  He had missed all of Sarada’s first year.  Hadn’t watch her grown as she discovered the world._

_Disappointment coiled inside her, familiar and harsh._

_What answer had she hoped for?_

A few days.

 A month.

 Forever.

 S _asuke seemed to sense the doubt that had settled into his wife.  He pulled closer, slowly and gently-too gently.  Not the way a man approached his wife, approached the girl who had loved him since childhood, but the way a shinobi approached a trap._

_“I’ll think of you,” he said.  Once, Sakura might have thought the words heavy with meaning.  And maybe…maybe the were.  But none of the old thrill and desire burned through her.  Just the heavy familiarity of the status quo._

_“I will think of you as well,” she said.  It wasn’t_ quite _a lie.  She would think of him daily, as she fed their daughter, as sorted out childcare while she went to work at the hospital, as she tidied up the house_ she _paid for.  As she collapsed into bed exhausted and alone, relishing the empty space around her._

_“You’ll think of me,” Sasuke repeated.  His tone was sharp and empty, his gaze suspicious.  Those were his words, not hers.  For the first months of their marriage, she had begged him to say.  For the first years she had promised she would miss him.  Now she was becoming as cold and distant as he._

_Sakura got the very odd sense that this wasn’t what her husband wanted from her.  That for all his protestations that emotions were a waste of time, that words were unnecessary in their relationship, that he wanted more from her.  Apparently, he wanted_ emotion _._

_Sakura searched herself for the old fountain of emotion she saved just for him and found it dry.  She didn’t have the same longing and desire, not now that he crept home once every year to grovel at her feet, to apologize for being away for so long and then disappear right back into the night (after a brief marital interlude, of course)._

_As she considered the emptiness where regard and desire had once been, Sakura found herself angry.  She had never been angry with Sasuke before.  Disappointed, hurt, despairing, a thousand different mild adjectives.  But now she was furious._

_And for all that its target was new, fury was an old friend._

_“I’ll think of you,” she repeated, her tone icy.  “Why should I give you more than I’ll receive?”_

_For a moment Sasuke stood before her stunned into silence.  It was the first time she had elicited such a reaction from her husband.  He had been never a man of many words, but by now Sakura knew his tricks.  He might turn his head and scoff, might poke her forehead in some kind of maladapted expression of stunted affection, or if they were alone, might even draw her in close in a genuine display of intimacy._

_He did none of those things.  Instead, he stared at her, his mouth slightly open in an “o”._

_“Are you…dissatisfied,” he finally asked.  It was the first time she could remember him checking in with her emotionally._

_“No,” she said honestly.  “I am perfectly satisfied with how little I see you.”_

_As soon as the words were out, she could feel them settle between them, heavy and unretractable._

_“Do you no longer want…” words failed him, but he gestured out with his one arm as if to the entire world.  As if he had once offered her…anything._

_No, whatever she had from him, she had wrung out of him with her own two hands._

_She was done wringing water from a stone._

_“Do I no longer want…what?  You?”  Her words were sharp, and even a bit cruel.  Sasuke Uchiha would never ask her that, but it was plain in his expression that this was exactly what he wanted to know._

_And now she mocked him._

_What had she become?_

Just like him, _a traitorous part of her whispered._ His perfect match.

_“I see,” Sasuke breathed, stepping towards her.  Gently he took her chin in his hand, thrusting her gaze up to look at him.  Just for a moment, she felt that old heat flush her cheeks.  “We have a history, you and I,” he said, just loud enough that she could barely hear him.  “I once tried to kill you.”_

_“And I forgave you,” she said._

_“No you didn’t,” he said, a wry smile on his face.  “You never minded in the first place.  Sometimes I wonder if that isn’t what you liked about me.”_

_What was he implying?_

_Disgust made her curl her lips, disgust and a touch of defensiveness.  She pulled her face out of his grasp._

_“I’m not afraid of you,” she spat.  “If that’s what you’re implying.”_

_“No, Sakura,” he said.  “I’m saying that’s the problem isn’t it?  You_ aren’t _afraid of me.  I don’t_ thrill _you anymore.”  There was a tone of disappointment in his voice, as if he had expected better of her somehow._

_“Are you threatening me?” she asked, her tone light and breezy.  “Because I thought you’d changed.”_

_For a moment, Sasuke stepped back as if struck.  “I’ve changed,” he protested.  “Why do you think I do any of this?  Why do you think I go away?”_

Yes, yes, to redeem yourself, _a sarcastic inner voice spat._ We all know how desperate you are for redemption.  Because you communicate it _so_ well. 

_“I’ve changed,” he repeated.  “Have you?”_

_Of course, she had changed-she no longer respected him.  And yes, she no longer feared him._

_She knew this Sasuke, this husband she had chosen for herself.  When they were young he had seemed like a dark god, dangerous and unknowable.  Now she could see he was just a man who ran away from his problems.  Who feared whatever challenge he couldn’t punch into submission._

_Once she had thought him dangerous._

_Now she knew he was just another coward._

_“I’ll see you when you decide to come back,” she spat, turning away from him.  “If you bother to come back.”_

* * *

 

Sakura’s feet dangled off the edge of the Hokage’s desk.  Maybe it was the fact that it was the same office Tsunade had once claimed that made her so relaxed here.  Or maybe it was the fact that she had never once been intimidated by her old sensei. 

The man himself was leaned far back in his chair, a copy of Itcha Itcha Tactics pressed to his nose. 

“Surely you’ve read that a hundred times by now,” she teased.  “It’s not going to end any differently.” 

“And how would you know how it ends,” Kakashi asked, not looking away from his book.

“If you don’t think Naruto, Sasuke, and I read it as soon as we could, you’re less observant than I thought,” she scoffed.  “If there was anything that we agreed on, it was the need to snoop into your personal life.”

“Discover anything interesting?” 

“Nothing,” Sakura said.  “You’re the most boring man alive, Kakashi-sensei.”  Thoughtlessly, she tapped his foot with her own, curious to see if she could tease a reaction out of him.

“I _am_ the Hokage,” he protested lazily.  “That has to count for something.” 

“A boring old man,” Sakura repeated.  Kakashi snapped his book shut, and Sakura stilled.  Some deeply ingrained sense told her something in the air had changed.

Kakashi leaned forward, his wooden chair settling all four legs on the floor.  Then, before she could register his movement, he was standing only inches from her.  “I’m not that much older than you, Sakura- _chan_.” 

Sakura’s breath caught, as she considered Kakashi’s face.  He _wasn’t_ that much older than her.  For years she had thought of him as decades older than she and her peers, but looking at him now, he wasn’t even forty.

Her cheeks burned slightly at the realization. 

He wasn’t old at all.  And now he was only inches from her face. 

Slowly, as though she might scare him away, Sakura lifted a hand to his face, gently brushing her fingers down the side of his mask. 

It was the closest she had gotten to his face- for years he had been too smart to let her get close.  She, Naruto, and even Sasuke had once made a bet to see who could be the first to see what was under his mask.

But now…Naruto was on his way to being Hokage, and Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was… _what, exactly?_

As Sakura ran a finger along the edges of the fabric of his mask, she doubted her teammates even remembered.  If she were to pull his mask down now, would he try to stop her?  Would Naruto believe her if she told him she had seen Kakashi’s real face?

Experimentally, Sakura hooked a finger in the fabric and pulled him closer to her.  Even if this was a ploy to see Kakashi’s face, Sakura knew she wouldn’t tell Naruto a thing.  Somehow, this moment felt…too intimate to share. 

“Why, Sakura-chan, buy a man a drink first,” his tone was playful and his eyes stared into hers, still half closed and distantly amused.  But in spite of his casual façade, there was a hidden tension in the rasp of his voice, like calloused hands on silk.

“We know each other pretty well by now, _sensei_ ,” she replied in a low, confident purr.  Despite the act, she had no idea what she was doing.  Her heart fluttered in her chest, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. 

_Oh I’m sorry, Lord Hokage.  There was something on your face, and I, well, I did just kick my husband out._

It was the kind of thing she should say- enough to diffuse this crackling tension and put a stop to this.

_What am I doing?_ She wondered as she drew Kakashi’s face closer to her own.  How had she never noticed how _sad_ he looked all the time?

_You know exactly what you’re doing_.

Gingerly, Sakura ran her hand down the mask to where she could see the faint outline of his mouth.  She ran her tongue along her upper lip in a teasing invitation.   

 Like a rubber band, Kakashi’s self control snapped.  He was on her then, one hand lifting her chin to his, the other running through her pink hair.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, trapping him in a vice like grip with her thighs. 

“You don’t want this.”  Kakashi’s voice was a hoarse growl against the crook of skin where Sakura’s jaw met neck.  His breath was hot, even through his mask, tickling her just enough to make her skin shiver with desire.           

“I do,” she sighed, the words airy and strained, “I want you.”

The sixth Hokage ran a hand up her skull, pulling at her hair and forcing her head back.  The gentle tug on her hair was enough to send desire oozing down her spine.  Sakura looked up at him, her mouth slack, her eyes hooded. 

Gone was the lazy expression he usually wore, and in its place was the sharp gaze she had seen on him so many times.  The expression he wore when facing down an enemy that was truly dangerous. 

The expression he wore when his life was in danger.

Hands shaking, Sakura finally pulled his mask down revealing Kakashi face like a prize.  She barely even registered the face she had waited so long to see- she was too busy crushing her lips to his, desperate to stave off the sharp rebuke in his gaze.

The hand curled in Sakura’s hair lowered, down her back and grasping her ass with a reverent caress.  She arched her back, pressing her chest to him and wrapping her hand in his white hair. 

He bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a low moan in the base of her throat.  Her hands continued to roam, out of his hair, and then unzipping the green jacket he _still_ insisted on wearing as Hokage. 

This was wrong.  On so many levels it was wrong.  Kakashi had been her first teacher, her team leader.  Now he was her Hokage and her boss.  She reported to him directly about the inner workings of the hospital.  If she ever wanted to advance as a Shinobi, it was his recommendation she relied on. 

 The very taboo of it send a thrill through her. 

  _I don’t thrill you anymore._ Sasuke’s rebuke filled her memories, filling her with shame. 

 Was that all she wanted?  A _thrill?_

To drown out her thoughts, Sakura ripped the jacket off of Kakashi, throwing it on the floor.  He responded in kind, his hands warm and strong, his grip firm.  She had never felt so _safe_ , so _wanted._

 It was as Sakura was peeling off his black undershirt that he pulled away.  “Sakura, we can’t do this,” he said.  His voice was heavy and his hair mussed, and he breathed heavily like he had been part of a fight.

 A cynical part of Sakura couldn’t help but smirk, thrilled by the reaction she’d gotten. After years of no man but Sasuke, she she’d forgotten what a thrill it was to feel desirable.

 “It seems like we are already doing _this_ ,” Sakura said, reaching out to pull him back to her, determined to crush him against her, determined to…

 Her thoughts trailed off.  Despite her protestations, some part of her knew he was right.

  _I don’t thrill you anymore._

 She _did_ want him.  And he wanted her, it seemed.  But-

 “Not like this,” Kakashi said, turning away from her.  The first stab of pain hit her.  After years of watching Sasuke turn away, the ache of rejection was an old friend. 

 She wanted him.  He wanted her.  Wasn’t that enough? 

 “Kakashi,” she breathed, his name barely audible.  He looked over his shoulder at her, and their eyes met—his gaze sharp.  Her eyes burned, the first sign that tears were about to well up. 

 She would _not_ cry for him, damnit. 

 “Not like this, Sakura.  I don’t know what’s going on but…I got this.” He pulled out a handwritten note, holding it up to the light,  She could just make out the harsh black handwriting that covered it. 

 “He’ll be gone for a while,” Kakashi continued.  They both knew he meant Sasuke. _A while._ A while for Sasuke could be _years._

 Her breath caught in her throat, betraying the depth of her emotions. 

 “I won’t be a replacement,” Kakashi said.  “I may not be an old man, but I’m old enough to know better.”

“You aren’t a-“ the words died in her throat as he cast his a tired glance her way.  He was already pulling his mask up to cover his face. 

"I'm too old for this," he sighed.  “Have a good evening, Sakura."

_You aren't a replacement,_  she started to say.But he was already gone, leaving her alone in the Hokage’s office, her shirt half unbuttoned and her breathing unsteady.

Sakura peeled off her shoe, flinging it at the closed office door in frustration. 


End file.
